A nut of the type contemplated herein is a mounting element that includes a screwing element having a bore. The nut can be mounted on the edge of a panel having an opening by positioning the mounting element overlapping the edge of the panel and the screwing element opposite the opening in order to screw a fastening screw through the panel through the opening of the bore. Such a nut is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,772.
In the motor vehicle field, such a nut is for example used to fasten inner trim elements, such as dashboards. Trim elements designed for a same vehicle model may have different thicknesses depending on the finish. To take this into account, it is possible to provide a plurality of nut models, each nut model being adapted to panels having a specific thickness.
Nevertheless, this requires that several nut models be manufactured, and the different nut models and the stock thereof must be monitored during the manufacture of trim elements, which is expensive.